This application is directed generally to communication systems and in particular to telecommunication networks that support Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) operation, and is more particularly directed toward providing accurate location information in conjunction with emergency calls placed through 911.
One of the larger obstacles in implementing VOIP/IP telephony solutions is the need for up-to-date E911 information in the case of an emergency. Most systems commercially available now require that configuration changes be made in back-end databases manually, or through some user submission, each time the phone is moved, or that information be maintained in the phone itself that must be configured if the phone is moved, or service will not be provided for a 911 call if placed within the system.
For most users of desk-based sets (in an enterprise environment or at home), this is not a major problem, as once the set is installed it does not usually move. However, this limits one of the major benefits of moving to this type of phone service: the ability to move the phone with you as you move throughout a campus, neighborhood, or other diverse locations.